The present invention is directed to a system and method for identifying transport vehicles and their drivers, and is directed for use in connection with enabling passengers and/or persons requesting transport of materials and/or transportation service providers and/or vehicle fleet managers the ability to confirm the authenticity of vehicles and/or drivers with whom they engage or manage, such as prior to passengers entering the vehicle or transport material owners or owner representatives releasing materials for delivery to a driver.
The “rideshare” business has been expanding, which business involves private individuals or agents that own vehicles serving as on-call transportation service providers that are linked to potential passengers or persons requesting delivery of packages via service provider organizations (“SPOs”). Examples of ride share entities that the term SPO term is meant to refer to include but are not limited to UBER, LYFT and SIDECAR. The potential passengers/package owners are linked to the SPOs and drivers using GPS-enabled mobile computing devices, such as phones or tablets employing specific software. Some existing ride share entities provide a display to a passenger/package owner of the driver's photo, a description of the driver's vehicle, and/or the vehicle's license plate whereby the passenger/package owner is provided with information that may enable the passenger/package owner to visually confirm the identity of the vehicle and/or driver. Still further, some existing ride share entities employ a color selectable vehicle light to visually indicate to a ride requester that a vehicle appearing before them is the vehicle they have scheduled.